


Oblivion

by iSTOLEleviheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brain Cancer, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSTOLEleviheichou/pseuds/iSTOLEleviheichou
Summary: In the supposed past life that belonged to Captain Levi Ackerman, he fell in love with a shifter by the name of Eren Jaeger. The boy captivated him and they both were in a happy, relaxed relationship. However, during their last battle, Levi loses Eren as he is collecting any soldiers left on the sidelines. He sees his lover and holds him in his arms, watching as his life slowly drains from his body. Levi keeps a promise that Eren wished, they will meet in the next life.In this new, modern setting, Eren goes to Trost University with his two childhood friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman, with the job of being a cafe barista who knows nothing about his past location and who his past lover even was, but his strength is being slowly drained by a sickness that he isn't aware of himself. Levi is a designer for a clothing company, creating models for his co-workers and being a more important superior for the Sina Production industry, being able to remember every single detail of the boy that he had a relatioship with, writing out their life and drawing the perfect image of him. When these two men cross paths in an common meet, will Eren gain thoughts of the Captain he once loved without another incident taking place?





	1. Will We Meet Again??

**_“Sitting in the lovers chair,_ _oblivious to modern care,_ **

**_Medical and personal abuse,_ **

**_We can snap the ligaments, into place in time and space,_ **

**_Laughter and the sound of cutting loose.”_ **

_~Scratches - Kyte_

 

_Fog, it flooded the area of the battlefield the soldiers laid their ground. Bodies of the humanoid freaks were scattered through the platform of frayed grass and mud. Huffs and gasps of breath came from the now weakened soldier as he flew on horseback through the open space, raven black hair brushing over the sight of the grey eyes he held. He had one objective as he was surveying the rained void, find Eren and bring him back to the damned walls. The sky’s tears battled against his porcelain skin as his speed picked up, yelling out the boy’s name in desperation. Levi flung his head side to side, panting and feeling his sanity drain. Where was that damned brat at?_

_“Damn this. I’m not gonna find him… Fuckin’ pace is too quick.” He spoke to his mind, trying to ease the tension he rested in before, “Eren!” He exclaimed._

_By running on foot now, he was clearly able to spot the being he was looking for. Lying limp over the skeletal build of his own titan was Eren, his arm still mended to the large figure. Levi, in a panic, climbed onto his stature and separated the limb from the dissipating skin by blade, holding the soldier in his arms._

_“Levi…?” Eren spoke quietly with a hoarse voice, breathing quickly to capture the words in his mouth he wished to speak._

_“Eren, hang tight, okay? Everything will be okay…” Levi tried to comfort him in a gentle tone, although he knew that his lover wouldn’t be able to keep hold of reality and life for much longer._

_“Y-You need to promise me something, okay? Stay strong and keep tending to the people around you… For me, please?” His words were faintly produced through the pants and gasps for air, begging for more precious time. Levi nodded his head quickly, trying to get out his few words before the final breath of the young boy escaped between his pink lips._

_“Eren, you are coming back to HQ. You will be okay. H-Hanji! She can do somethin-”_

_“I’m not gonna make it back, Levi…” Eren’s inquiry ended Levi’s sentence._

_“E-Eren… Then promise me this,” He broke off into another state of mind, silence. His thoughts couldn’t stop racing. He needed to have this being beside him and he wasn’t gonna let him fall from his grasp. “You will see me again… In some other life or something… No matter what, you will see me again.”_

_Eren let small, collected drops of salt and water fall from his eyes and roll down his cheek, trailing a shimmering line down his tan skin. “I will, Levi. I love you with all of my heart and tell the others that my admiration remains the same.” He took his hand and placed it on the superior man’s cheek and brought his face down closer, brushing his lips against Levi’s. The connection stayed strong for a few seconds before separating, allowing Levi to reply with the same three words._

_“I love you.”_

_Levi’s heart tore in half as he found that those will be the last words that the brunette will ever hear again as he felt Eren’s spirit be breathed against his cheek._

_A tear fell from the duct of man’s eyes and he watched as the life of his lover fade from his windows and body. Not being able to take another heartbreaking loss, he shook his body in plead to have the boy he loved so dearly come back to him, but blood stained his hand as it grazed against his shoulder blade._

_He bled out into his arms, Eren’s skin becoming close to paper white._

_“Will we meet again??”_


	2. Beginnings

The sun rose and it seemed like the beginning to any other ordinary day for the ocean eyed boy as he rose from his mattress in the small dorm. A blonde boy with shoulder length hair stayed in comfort in his own bed as Eren got up and began to get dressed. He was in an outfit that consisted of a white button up, black pants, black dress shoes, and a small black apron that was tied around his waist. He fixed his hair and doused himself in a strong cologne, knowing that Armin would probably jump down his throat about the infectious smell when he senses it. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door, only for a voice to protest.

“Ereeeeennnn! We talked about this!!” Armin yelled from his bed and through the other side of the door.

“I-I’m sorry!” Eren replied with sincerity as he rushed himself down the flights of stairs and to the campus of his school, Trost University.

His car sat in a space closest to the entrance and found that it was parked next to his rival’s, hardly any space for the two vehicles. He smirked and kicked once at the side of it, then yelling.

“That's what you get for not making enough space, jackass!”

He quickly got into his silver corvette, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. He pulled out of his parking spot with one hand on the back of his seat and turning to face the back window as he reversed, careful enough to not see any coming drivers. Once he thought he was okay enough, he picked up his speed, pulled out of the dorm complex and drove onto the street, finally being able to make it to work.

His job was as a barista at a café on the corner of a city street that was quite popular. As its popularity rose, the amount of money that came with also rose. He was a more popular barista due to how compassionate he was to every person that walked in, just not to Jean. Sometimes the stallion would walk in on purpose and see if Eren would be oh so kind enough to put up with him or to see if he could blow Eren’s reputation by making him yell it snap at Jean in anger. Clever, not?

Eren parked the vehicle and popped open his door, stepping out and straightening his back as he grabbed his phone and wallet from the console and then closing the door. Then a sudden thump hit his head, like his heartbeat when from his chest to his ears. Did he have a dream last night, or no? He couldn't remember but short, foggy images of a man in a green cape and dark brown boots kept on flashing in his vision. Why was he seeing these things? Where did they come from? And why at this time?

He leaned against his car door and placed his hand over his forehead, trying to comprehend why he was seeing this man. His heart swole with this strange feeling that flooded his stomach with waves and butterflies only made it harder to withstand this. Did this guy seem familiar? But he doesn't quite remember him at all. It was just this man that popped into his head. Why was this significant?

He shook his head, trying to shake out the hologram from his mind and composed himself, walking from his car and into the café doors.

“Eren.” A voice sang his name. It began to haunt him, now.

All Eren needed to do at this point was get to work and focus on something else rather than this random being.

-

The intimidating man sat at his work desk, keeping his eyes darted on the clock at it was close to approaching release for lunch breaks across the building he worked in. A taller blonde man then walked to him with a broad form, placing his hand on Levi's desk.

“Where do you plan to go for lunch this afternoon, Ackerman? Do you have your sketches done for the next anatomy workshop done?” Erwin darted questions at him.

Before the raven could reply, he passed his notebook sketches to the man to investigate them, his drawings being of a brown haired 15 year old with round, bright blue and green eyes. A steady figure with a soft smile. He stood 5”8 and held determination in his stance. Levi has the goal in mind to find this boy as he had promised him before. His Eren. “I’m going to the café down the road from here. Been awhile since I've seen the place so why not?”

“Ah, good choice. But, Levi… Are you sure you haven't been there before? The boy you've drawn looks alot like the most popular barista there. Some of our female attendants fawn over him. See for yourself when you go.” Erwin addressed his feelings and others to him.

Levi's heart started to pound. There is a boy in this city that looks like how depicted in his drawings. Maybe he would see him, too. He flew from his desk and grabbing the notebook of sketches and his jacket, containing his keys. The elevator was full, then giving him the only other option to take the stairs. The long flights of stairs. His shoes clicked against the marble tile and echoed down the spiral architecture and walls. He reached the doors before soon being blocked by some four-eyes.

“Heeyy, Levi~!” Hanji exclaimed in happiness.

“What do you want, Shitty Glasses?” He huffed and crosses his arms, standing and showing the persona of patience as his toe tapped the sole of his shoe in impatience.

“Look at thi-” His patience was already gone, we was out the door. He needed to find his boy. A pout coated her lips and slouched over, walking back in the direction of her office.

Levi quickly walked to his black BMW and sits to the cushioned blue seat, starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot, heading down the road and parking behind a silver car at the cafe.

He started toward the door, only for his gaze to capture a glimpse of the being he was looking for through the tinted blue window, Eren Jaeger.


	3. This Feeling Of Loss

The man sat at a table along the northern wall, a distance from the counter and registers. He relaxed in the intricately detailed chairs that suited the revolving setting and put his hands behind his head, waiting for just a simple cup of black tea to be place in front of him.

The café was decorated elegantly, photos of a setting that seemed all too familiar with the artist. The same symbol was shown throughout the small place, the set of blue and white wings. It hurt his head, bringing back memories of the day he lost everything that mattered to him and how he even decided to put a trigger to his head just to find Eren, committed to his promise.

He shook the hurt from his mind and looked to the figure that was walking with a swiftness that was too beautiful to not acknowledge it.

Eren walked over casually, holding a tray that held the porcelain cup of warmth and gestured a smile to Levi, placing the cup in front of him. The plate clicked against the glass table before Levi spoke to him with courage.

“Hey, do you mind if I talk to you? It should be your lunch break, right?” Levi asked calmly.

“Um, yeah. Sure. Did you want me to sit with you?” Eren was comfortable, yet shocked by the sudden invitation.

Levi nodded. “I just have a few questions.”

The boy sat in the chair and looked at him, his eyes glimmering in the sunlight that shone through the window and onto his angelic looking face, making his appearance all the more inducing.

“I’m sorry, but have we met before in the past?” Levi spoke with a cough between his words, still quite surprised that the boy had taken word from a stranger and had sat down with him.

“I-I haven’t. Maybe you are a bit confused or got me mixed up with someone else, but that’s quite alright! It happens often with people.” He answered Levi with a chuckle.

That wasn’t really the answer he wanted, making him slouch against the back of the chair. He remembered the notebook sketches he had him and pulled them out, then placing them on the table in Eren’s view.

“These look just like you and I am still not denying the fact that I know you from where we were before. Your name, Eren. I-I remember your name and I always will. I’m sorry for not coming sooner to save you. I should have and we both would have been okay and you would have lived. But here you are. You’re in front of me with the same precious green eyes and they have captured my heart the same why they did the first time when I took the second to really delve into them. You can’t tell me that you don’t remember me, because how did I remember that this is how you looked and you have the same damn looks and the same fucking name as him? This is gonna start to drive me insane, now.” His words trailed from calm and subtle to harsh and quick after speaking about the boy’s ocean orbs.

Eren was looking down at the book, slightly creeped out by the romantic words that spilled from the stranger’s lips and into his ears. He eventually picked it up and thought he could flip a page to get more drawing of him, only to find that the man had written down how he encountered Eren, fell in love with him, and lost him in battle. His heart shattered and looked up from the book, finding that the black haired man was in a state of sadness, looking out the window.

“I lost him.” That was all that left his lips.

Eren put his head down and held a hand out to him, asking for him to take a hold of it. “I’ll give you a chance with me if you can do one thing.”

Levi looked to him and took his hand into his, awaiting the next words that the boy he wanted to love again to speak.

“Make me remember you, and then I will be yours. Your name?” Eren said with a slick tone, then asking for his name.

“Levi. Levi Ackerman. And you are Eren Jaeger.”

-

“Here. Call me when you want to meet. I’m free for the week and I have to work here for about 5 hours a day due to the place being more occupied in the morning rather than the afternoon. You seem like a pretty nice guy, to admit.” Eren suggested as he handed Levi a little slip of paper that contained his phone number.

Levi’s heart lightly fluttered and took the paper in hand, looking at him again. “Thank you. I deeply apologize for coming off as strong as I did, but that is the kind of man I am. I’m rough around the edges, my assistant says. Damn glasses needs to get her shit straight.” Levi spouted on about Hanji, only covering up his admission.

Eren chuckled with a hand to his mouth, a pastel pink painting his cheeks. The artist smirked and took his hand into his, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on it and looking into his eyes. “I missed that smile so much.”

Eren blushed, pulling his hand away gently and smiling again, making Levi shiver with a bout of glee. “How did you know that I’m not the one into girls even though I seem like one of the ladies’ men?”

“I just do, though I’m not the one to assume.” Levi looked to the side, the wind catching ahold of his locks and blowing through each strand. He crossed his arms with a huff.

Eren shrugged and considered the fact that he was in a past relationship with him in a past life, somehow. He figured he’d make the man’s night better by leaning in and kissing his cheek, then quickly walking to his car and opening the door. He looked at Levi and lipped the words, “Call me”.

Levi pressed a hand against his kiss-stained skin and looked to him, waving and nodding his head. He listened as the boy’s car revved up and watched as he drove down the street, making a turn and dissipating from his point of view. He grabbed his phone and flashed the screen on, unlocking it and going to his contacts, adding Eren’s number to the amounts of numbers he had of all of his co-workers.

“Oh, I’ll make you remember me. And I’ll love you more than I already have.”


	4. Will I Lose You Again??

~1 WEEK LATER~

At this point, both the artist and the barista were comfortable with the thought of holding the other’s hand and going through a relationship, although they did get the occasional stare from strangers, but why should that stop them? Eren didn’t remember anything relevant to “The Survey Corps” as Levi brought up little hints of how things were and that there were such a thing called Titans that they battled, giants that ate humanity as they pleased.

Eren had walked to Levi’s work and asked to meet him, him being allowed and going to Levi’s office. They talked more about one another, Eren telling Levi that he was studying acting as a career for the future and his friends that happen to be able to put up with all of the crap they put him through. Levi told him about more about the life he lived before, trying to get him to remember as much as he could, but nothing seemed familiar to him.

Eren sat across the glossed, wooden desk with his head in his hands, his eyes glistening within the distance between the two. As Levi talked to him about the loss he had to witness, the boy had leaned over the desk and cupped his face and looked him in the eye, smiling softly. He wanted to make him happy and hopefully the trigger would come that would bring back the vivid memories of Levi, fighting, and the walls. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against his smooth forehead, not minding that it would be considered a quick action in the short amount of time that they have been considered together.

Levi closed his eyes in alleviation, allowing Eren to place the feather upon his skin. His heart lightly fluttered in the small act of love as he didn’t quite understand it fully until he was in a connection with the soldier before. The man reached to his collar and yanked his head roughly to meet their lips to the other’s.

Eren’s eyes were wide open, his cheeks flushed with a crimson red and feeling as if he was being intoxicated with a new poison, picking up his body and lifting it more to Levi to give him the benefit of not having to keep a grip of his clothing. Levi placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from the lock with a gentle movement. The few moments that flew by made him feel… happy. Was that it? Was it happiness, or the casual feeling of getting butterflies in your stomach? Or perhaps it was a new, blossoming feeling, one that he couldn’t gain a hold of, but it didn’t matter to him at the moment.

“S-Sorry. Was that a bit too quick? You looked uncomfortable.” Levi vowed in his monotone, silky voice, concerned of how he made his lover feel.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable… It was just the first time that someone has kissed me with such a pure love like that. I want more of it, now.” Eren replied with a smile on his lips, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor, diverting his attention from the superior.

“You’ll get more of it if I agree to give you more.” Levi smirked and shook his head.

That statement only made Eren blush more than he already was before. He got a taste of something new and now he couldn’t resist it. Levi looked at him and chuckled to himself quietly, amused by Eren’s embarrassed stance. The green eyes looked almost adorable within his vision and his glance only made Eren turn away at this point. Levi stood up from his chair, walking to the flustered boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind, breathing in his smooth scent. It was a mixture of sage and bravery, filling his nostrils and making him press into his shoulder.

“Eren, you alright?” Levi asked in concern once more, but he received no reply. “Eren?”

Eren’s weight dragged him down to his knees, now holding him in his arms. Levi’s breathing picked up it’s pace, not wanting to witness the scene he did before, even though he already had it replay too many times, making his heart ache.

“Levi… Hospital, please…” Eren’s voice wheezed out, “Everything is foggy and my head hurts like a bitch… Please get me to the hospital.”

Levi nodded his head and picked him up bridal style, carrying him out of his office in a flash.

“I’m not gonna let this happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this piece of trash writing and I would like to tell you where I got my inspiration for this was from a video I have watched recently. As a fellow fan of Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin and EreRi/RiRen, nothing could stop me from writing about this amazing AMV by hydrazoite: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RksbGOzyp7k.  
> It hurts my heart as Reincarnation AUs always do, but I didn't write this just for the AMV. I wrote this for a huge event in the Attack On Titan Amino. I joined the literature section and chose the topic of Alternate Universe. 
> 
> I am very thankful for your kindness as to read this and if you made it through the entire thing, thank you so much. Means alot for it to be for my first work, as well. 
> 
> Love all you, Cadets.


End file.
